David Hernández
David Hernández (born 18th August 1993) is a Spanish simracer who drove for TR Motorsports since 2015 to 2016. In his short sim racing career he won the 2016 R4S F3 World Series Driver's Championship and won several R4S GP1 Series races in his debut season. After winning his F3 title, he announced that he will retire from sim racing with immediate effect to focus on University as he can not practice as he wants. However, he has not ruled out to might come back in the future. Simracing Career Hernández was always a F1 fan since when he was a child and started sim racing in the F1 2004 game by Studio Liverpool. In 2015, after a few days youtube's league, he met Juan Manuel Gomez and Xavi Ros, who knew a better league called Race4Speed. There Hernández' career started. Race4Speed F3 Series Since that moment, he started to drive with a Thrustmaster Ferrari Red Legend Edition steering wheel, and he made his debut at Knockhill. He only could do some laps but a debut is always tough, especially for Hernández, who was using rFactor for only a week. After that race, Hernández started to practice seriously and good results arrived soon at Brands Hatch (the next gp after Knockhill), with his first points and his first podium in Race 3. He proved more consistency than the last races. At the Norisring, one of his favourite tracks, he confirmed he had a better pace than the last races, with another two podiums and leading a race for the first time. One month later, on 10th July 2015, he won his first sim race at Road America on only his fifth event but he was in the winner team that season. He continued climbing up the Drivers' Championship until the 3rd place, where he finished the 2015 R4S F3 season. In December he could buy a Logitech Driving Force GT steering wheel, in order to be stronger the next season. But in fact his first races at 2016's Race4Speed F3 Series Season weren't as good as he expected. Having many issues with his pc giving him lag and poor FPS which often costed him strong results. Due to the FPS issues he had several collisions with rival driver Constantin Grimminger, which led to a small feud between the two drivers but finally worked out in the latter half of the season. When Hernández solved his PC-related issues he came back stronger than ever: after practicing more than 1000 laps for the Norisring races, he scored 14 podiums in a row, five wins, one Pole Position and ultimately won the 2016 R4S F3 Driver's Championship prior to the season finale in an emotional weekend at Mondello. Race4Speed GP1 Series On 21st May, his team boss Michael Teichmann offered Hernández a seat in the Race4Speed GP1 Series squad which Hernández accepted, promoting him up the Race4Speed ladder to the top R4S series. After a very difficult race in mixed weather conditions, he could finish 4th in his debut. Despite racing only in half of all events, he could climb up to 5th place at the Drivers' Championship, and giving his team OnWheelsTV TR Motorsports their first victories in the R4S GP1 Series at Suzuka with a dominant pole-win-fastest lap-streak and Bathurst, where he gained the win and the fastest lap. One of the strongest points of Hernández is his consistency and his will to prepare himself as good as possible for upcoming events, testing out all eventualities and perfectioning the setup (more than 1000 laps for the 2016 R4S F3 WS Norisring event). Also, Hernández proved to be a good starter, he is used to claim several positions in the opening laps of his races. Racing record Career summary Race4Speed F3 Series (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) Race4Speed GP1 Series (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Driver Category:GP1 Category:F3